


Glancing

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [35]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Galavant is long suffering, Gen, Richard can't take of himself, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: To look quickly or briefly.





	Glancing

When Galavant escaped Valencia, he didn’t think that Richard was coming with him. He didn’t think that the “Fearsome” king was such a pansy. The fact that Richard had actually survived to adulthood seemed insane until Gal remembered that Richard had servants do everything for him.

Glancing at the man who currently occupied his thoughts, Galavant was glad to see he’d fallen asleep which meant he wouldn’t have to sing his own theme song for the billionth time. He liked his theme song, the fact that Richard liked it too was strange, but Galavant was getting sick of singing it.

**Author's Note:**

> How is Richard alive?  
> I bet it's mostly because of Gareth.


End file.
